


Three Diaz of Christmas

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 10 Family Gatherings
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Kudos: 30





	Three Diaz of Christmas

**_Three Diaz of Christmas_ **

This was Buck’s first official Diaz Christmas as a member of the family.

It was going to be a small get together with mainly Eddie’s parents, abuela, and Tia. Some of his sisters might show but all of them couldn’t make the trip from what Buck was told.

“Do I look okay?”

“You look fine Buck. You even brought spare shirts. Its going to be okay.” Eddie put a comforting hand over buck’s before they got to his abuela’s.

“They already like you too buck. Just like us,” Christopher said from the backseat.

“Thanks Christopher.”

They were greeted at the door by Ramon.

“Welcome boys. Nice to see you again Buck.” He held the door open as buck was pulled into a hug when he expected a handshake.

Helena came over to kiss each of them as they entered the living room followed by Isabel.

“Oh Christopher you’ve grown a little since we saw you last.” Helena knelt to hug him.

“Yeah. Maybe one day I’ll be as tall as Buck.”

“Buddy I’m just a little taller than your dad.” Buck smiled as Isabel called them to eat.

“We already ate. You three can eat while we have some coffee and sweet bread.” She said making them plates.

“So has Buck moved in yet?” Ramon asked making buck choke on water.

“Buck” Eddie patted his back.

“Way to ease into it honey.” Helena said looking at Eddie helping his boyfriend.

“Pepa said they were planning to. Its no secret.” Ramon said.

“Yes. I moved in a few weeks ago.” Buck confirmed.

“It felt like it was about time.” Eddie said before continuing to eat his tamale and stuffing.

“Buck always came over to visit every chance he got. We love him.” Christopher said dissipating any worries he had left.

“So when’s the w-”

“Ramon” Isabel chided him.

“All I’m saying is that we would like to be here if or when you do.” He explained as he took a sip of coffee.

“But in the mean time we wish you both the best” Helena said holding her husband close. “If you’re happy then we’re happy.”

“We’ll be in the living room watching t.v. when you’re finished. We can’t wait to see Christopher open his gifts” Helena said as they moved over.

“Take your time boys.” With that Isabel went to greet Tia Pepa at the door.

“See buck. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Eddie said after drinking some water.

“Yeah. I’m starting to believe that.” Buck agreed.

“If they were mean I wouldn’t give them a Christmas card. But I knew they wouldn’t be.” Christopher said eating a tamale.

“Thanks buddy. I love you guys.” Buck told him.

“We love you too.” Both Christopher and Eddie said with food in their mouths.

“Eddie, Chris, don’t talk with your mouths full.” Tia Pepa said poking her head in and laughing with a wink at Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189796438813/10-family-gatherings-three-diaz-of-christmas-this


End file.
